


Right In The Middle

by halfsweet



Series: Polyamory AU [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: “Brendon-” Patrick pants out, trying to sound pissed off, but it comes out as desperate instead. “Brendon, I swear to God, if you don’t have your dick up my ass in the next ten seconds-”“Seriously, guys?”Patrick whips his head to look at the source of voice, and he sees Pete standing at the foot of their bed, his arms crossed and tie loosened around his neck, raising an eyebrow at them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I need to focus on my thesis,” I say as I write a 2k pwp 
> 
> An anon requested for a pwp polyamory au, so here you go! I didn't go through this, so I didn't edit anything. Hope you like it!

Patrick moans softly as he grinds down in Brendon’s lap, the younger man letting out a gasp as he tightens his grip on Patrick’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin. Patrick pulls back from their kiss with hazy eyes, and he tilts his head back when Brendon begins to trail kisses down his neck.

He wants more, though. He’s been sort of horny all day, and it sucks that he had to wait for _hours_ for either of his boyfriend to return from work or errand. He had first thought that having two boyfriends would mean no more relying on his hands or toys, but sadly, he didn’t count on the fact that they both might have work to do _at the same time._

Honestly, his hands and toys can’t even bring him the same satisfaction as his two boyfriends do anymore.

At least Brendon’s back now, and he can get himself off and get rid of all the pent-up frustration that has been building the moment he was left alone in the house.

“Brendon.” He calls out, fingers tangling in Brendon’s dark hair. When Brendon doesn’t give any response, he tugs on his hair until Brendon pulls back, his eyes narrowed, annoyed that he’s interrupted in the middle of giving a hickey.

_“What?”_

“Save the foreplay for later. Just get straight to fucking.” Patrick demands, his hands already pulling at Brendon’s shirt to get it off.

“Well, that’s no fun.” Brendon grumbles as he lets Patrick takes off his shirt. Then, he takes Patrick’s off in return before he latches his mouth back on the skin, continuing where he left off.

Patrick whines and tries to push Brendon back-he doesn’t need _hickies,_ he needs _a dick up his ass-_ but Brendon doesn’t budge. Instead, he pulls Patrick closer and grinds up into him.

“Brendon-” Patrick pants out, trying to sound pissed off, but it comes out as desperate instead. “Brendon, I swear to God, if you don’t have your dick up my ass in the next ten seconds-”

“Seriously, guys?”

Patrick whips his head to look at the source of voice, and he sees Pete standing at the foot of their bed, his arms crossed and tie loosened around his neck, raising an eyebrow at them. He opens his mouth to say something to Pete, but all that comes out is a loud moan when he feels a tongue on his nipple.

“I am very disappointed in you two.” Pete shakes his head, but he’s already started pulling on his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“You can leave or you can join.” Brendon replies, not looking up from Patrick as he continues to tease his nipples. “But we’re not stopping.”

Patrick feels like he’s about to go dizzy from all the heat surrounding him when Pete comes up behind him, kissing the back of his neck and rubbing him through his pants. He whimpers at the wandering hands all over his body, head falling back on Pete’s shoulder, and closes his eyes in pleasure.

It’s not hard to distinguish which hands are Brendon’s or Pete’s. Brendon would trail his fingers lightly over his skin and move them away before he can press into his touch, teasing him and denying him any pleasure, but the end is well fucking worth it. Pete, on the other hand, is not so gentle with his hands. He would leave marks everywhere he touch, and they would stay on his skin for the next few days when he looks at them.

Brendon may be gentle, but he’s a fucking tease and will never let him come until he says so.

And while Pete gives him whatever he wants without question, he’s also rough as hell.

Patrick loves the contrast between them, especially when they’re all fucking together. Because, let’s face it, Pete fucking him roughly after all the orgasms Brendon’s been denying him always leaves him with the most earth-shattering orgasm ever. Too bad they rarely do it together.

He opens his eyes when Pete starts to tug his pants and boxers down, and he gets off of Brendon so he can kick them off. “So, how are we doing this?”

Pete and Brendon share a look with one another.

“I’m fucking him.”

“I’m fucking him.”

Patrick rolls his eyes as the other two glare at each other. _This_ is why they rarely fuck together.

“You had your turn last time!” Brendon argues. “And let’s not forget the time when I was fucking _banned_ to the couch.”

Pete snorts. “Okay, first, let me point out that it was your own fault that you got banned. And second, c’mon. I know you two had sex in the shower last night. Don’t even try to deny it.” He gives Brendon a pointed look after that, which turns into one of smug when Brendon pouts in defeat.

 _“Fine.”_ The younger man grumbles, and Patrick eagerly climbs back on his lap, facing Pete. Cupping Pete’s face, he pulls him in for a deep kiss, lips immediately parted for Pete’s tongue to enter his mouth. Brendon’s arm snake around his waist, the other across his chest, to hold him still.

He whimpers into the kiss when Brendon licks a hot stripe up his neck before nibbling gently at his ear lobe, whispering, “You like that?”

Patrick nods and squirms in Brendon’s lap, feeling something poking him in the ass. He breaks away from the kiss and gasps, rotating his hips for more friction.

“Look at you.” Pete whispers as he moves closer to nip on the other ear, Patrick moaning at the feeling of being trapped between the two. “We haven’t even touched you, and you’re already hard.”

Mind already cloudy with lust, he barely registers a hand around his cock, stroking up and down slowly, but as soon as he thrusts his hips forward, the grip immediately loosens, and he can’t feel anything on his cock anymore. Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration, he weakly whines, _“Brendon.”_

“If you can stay still, maybe I won’t tease you. Maybe I’ll let Pete fuck you now.” Brendon sinks his teeth on his shoulder, and he moves his finger to trail across his sensitive nipple. “Maybe I’ll even let you come.”

Patrick moans and squirms even more, both from the action and his words. The thought of Pete fucking him that instant turns him on immensely; he finally gets to come without any more teasing.

“Can you?” Pete’s deep voice sends goosebumps over his skin, and he refrains himself from shivering. “If you can, I’ll fuck you so good, so hard you can’t walk straight for _days.”_

“Y- Yes-” Patrick nods desperately, leaning back against Brendon just as Pete starts to kiss down his chest, only pausing once in a while to leave hickeys. The hand Brendon has on his chest slides between his legs, and Patrick bites his lip when he feels Brendon’s fingers tracing around and across his hole.

“B- Brendon.” He whimpers quietly, hand flying down to grab at his wrist to stop his movement. “You’re going to make me move.”

Brendon hums and continues to move his fingers. “You can move, if you want. I didn’t say you _can’t.”_

But he won’t let him come if he did. He still has his grip around Brendon’s wrist, only stopping him when everything feels too much. His muscles relax after a while, able to withstand the constant touches and kisses and bites from the other two.

Although, he’s caught off guard when Pete suddenly grips at the base of his cock and sucks at the tip. Moaning, he jolts at the sudden warmth enveloping him, and he places his hands on Pete’s shoulders, digging his nails until they left crescent-shaped marks on the skin.

His eyes snap open when he senses Pete and Brendon move away from him, their hands and mouths no longer on his skin. “What-”

“You moved, baby.” Brendon kisses the shell of his ear before leaning back against the headboard.

Patrick stares at him in disbelief, then at Pete, spluttering, “But- that was- it wasn’t my fault!”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault?” Pete lifts his eyebrow in question. Patrick purses his lips in a pout. It _is_ Pete’s fault for suddenly sucking him off like that. He furrows his eyebrows when Pete tosses Brendon his discarded tie.

“I’m beginning to think you have claws for nails.” Pete winces as he rubs at his shoulder blade. Patrick can’t help the smug look that crosses his face, but it’s quickly erased when Brendon begins to tie his hands behind him.

“Aww look. I made a ribbon.” Brendon grins and slaps Patrick’s ass before pulling him back down on his lap.

Still feeling pissed at his two boyfriends for suddenly stopping, Patrick lets out a huff and scowls. “Congratu-fucking-lations.”

“Now, now. That’s not nice.” The younger man tuts, and Patrick stifles his moans when Brendon wraps his hand around his cock, now fully aware of how hard and how much pre-cum he’s leaking. “You’re so bratty. Maybe we should just give you a vibrator instead of fucking you. What do you think, Pete?”

Patrick turns his head around to glare at the smirking Brendon. “If you do that, I’m fucking banning you to the couch again for a whole month.”

He cries out in surprise when his legs are pulled, making him slide down and out of Brendon’s lap until his head rests on Brendon’s torso. He looks up at Pete, scowling. “Give a heads up next time.”

Pete shakes his head, his expression thoughtful for a second before he speaks up. “Maybe we can add a ball gag, too. See if you can mouth us off again with a gag in your mouth.”

Patrick narrows his eyes. “Pete-”

He’s interrupted when Brendon presses his lips on his; it’s a weird angle, but he instantly melts into the kiss as Brendon runs his hands all over his body. When they pull apart, panting, Brendon looks down at him, smiling softly. “You talk too much.”

He rolls his eyes, wishing his hands are unbounded. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Brendon complies gleefully without another word. Patrick tilts his head to get a comfortable angle, and it ends up with him twisting his body so he won’t have an ache at the back of his neck later on. He bites down on Brendon’s lip, earning a moan from the younger man. He tries to deepen the kiss, but he jerks back in surprise at the feeling of Pete’s slicked fingers inside him.

He turns his body back around and pushes back against Pete’s fingers, trying to get them in deeper. He doesn’t realize when Brendon has hooked his legs around his ankles, spreading them wide and apart and easing Pete's work. He writhes on the bed, wanting to latch onto something, but then he remembers that both his hands are tied.

A loud moan rips from his throat when Pete’s fingers hit directly on his prostate, and he arches his back at the pleasant sensation. The feeling intensifies when he sees that Brendon is wrapping his hand firmly around his cock, stroking him at a steady pace and pressing his thumb on the slit every time he reaches the head.

He starts to feel a tingle down his belly, gradually building pressure and warmth until it’s just waiting to burst. He knows he isn’t too far off; Pete’s fingers inside him, Brendon’s hand on his cock, their mouths all over his neck and chest. It won’t take much to get him to come any second.

Pete is rubbing on his prostate mercilessly, the wet noise sounding much too lewd in his ears, and Brendon is stroking him firm and fast. His moans have gotten louder, higher in pitch, his thighs starting to tremble, muscles going tense. The warmth and the pressure begin to crack, and-

He opens his eyes, shiny red in frustration, and lets out a sob. “Brendon! Please!”

“I told you not to come until I say so, didn’t I?”

He grits his teeth as the previous feeling ebbs away, leaving him empty. He wants to cry, he wants to scream, he wants to untie his hands and push the two down on the bed and ride them to the point of oblivion.

_God, he just wants to come._

“Roll over, Trick.” Pete murmurs in his ear, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before helping him to get in position.

Once in position, Patrick wipes his stray tears on Brendon’s pants. Brendon cups his jaw in his hands and tilts his head upwards, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. Patrick leans into his soft touch and looks up at his face, his lips quivering and eyes wet.

“Soon, baby.” Brendon soothes him as he runs his fingers through his strawberry blond hair. “Just a little more, and I’ll let you come, okay?”

He nods wordlessly, not really trusting his voice at the moment, and his eyelids flutter close when Pete pushes into him, his bruising grip on his hips will surely leave marks after this is over. Pete is only slow for the first few thrusts, and the second he starts moaning again, Pete is quick to pound into him at a brutal pace.

The warm feeling returns again, but it’s dull and not as intense as before. He opens his eyes when Brendon tells him to, and he looks at him questioningly as Brendon traces his fingers on lips. “Open up.”

Mouth open, a few mewls and whimpers escaping from Pete slamming his prostate, he watches in anticipation when Brendon unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling the garment and his boxers down until his cock springs free.

Without waiting for any other direction, he wets his lips and sinks onto his cock as far as he can. He presses his tongue against the underside and hums, knowing that Brendon loves it from the way he groans and tugs at his hair. Before he can pull off for air, Pete rams into him again, pushing him down deeper on Brendon’s cock.

His eyes have started to water, his gag reflex taking effect. It’s like that each time; for every thrust Pete makes, he keeps getting shoved down even further.

Brendon must have noticed his predicament, as he pulls him up by the hair until he’s free. Patrick coughs and wheezes, trying to catch his breath, and he sinks down again. This time, he only puts the head in his mouth, sucking like his life depends on it and swallowing the pre-come bubbling at the tip.

His loud moan echoes throughout the room when Pete manages to hit his prostate again, and again and again until the pressure returns almost as intense. He tries to rut into the mattress, but is unable to in his position.

Pete’s rhythm has gone erratic, his grip on his hips tighter than before, and Patrick whimpers at the warm sensation filling him up in spurts, almost pushing him into his release.

“Don’t come yet.” Brendon’s voice floats in his ears, and he pulls off of his cock to rest his forehead on his thigh, shoulders shaking from sobs.

“Please.” He croaks out, his own cock weeping and aching for release. His mind feels like it’s floating, but there’s something pulling him down and anchoring him to the ground, preventing him to go anywhere. It’s like he lost half control over his own body, and he can only watch helplessly as Pete pulls out gently and helps him up while untying his hands before Brendon takes him and slowly eases him down his cock.

He wraps his arms around Brendon’s neck and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder, letting out weak cries and whimpers every time Brendon pushes into him. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

“C’mon, Trick.” Pete kisses his shoulder in encouragement and rubs a comforting hand up and down his back. “Just a little bit more.”

“B- Brendon-” He stutters out in hiccups, tears already running down his face and dripping down Brendon’s shoulder. “Brendon, please- c- can I come now?”

Brendon pulls him down on his cock one last time before he comes inside him, groaning into his neck and panting. “Yeah. C’mon, come for us.”

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his arms around Brendon’s neck as he releases over their chests and stomachs, too tired to even make a sound. God, he feels so _full._  He almost blacks out from the sheer intensity, but he can still hear their praises and feel their soft kisses and touches all over his face and body. His body begins to go limp in Brendon’s arms, occasionally twitching from the aftershock, as his mind is finally free to float around.

“I’ll clean him up.”

“I’ll go get the bath ready.”

A smile makes its way on his face. No matter how rough Pete is or how controlling Brendon is, he knows they will take care of him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's mid-semester break and everyone's already gone back home and I'm still here in uni because I have to go to lab first thing tomorrow morning and I haven't had anything to eat except for bread and some jam since yesterday hahaha *breaks down in tears


End file.
